


Babysitting Frankie

by mks57



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Condom Balloon People, Cute, Cute Kids, Diapers, Farts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Treasure Hunting, engagement ring - Freeform, poop jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: A series of one shots where the NJ crew and his parents learn babysitting Frankie is a unique and educational adventure. Total fun fluff! Appearances by all the favourite, Tomsha, Ashley, Miller, Wozima, Danara, Burk, Slattery and little Frankie Green.
Relationships: Kara Foster/Danny Green, Tom Chandler/Sasha Cooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Tom's got 99 problems...

_A/N: Unrelated to all my other fics. Set well after s4. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**_Tom's got 99 problems and a missing ring is definitely one of them._ **

* * *

"I seriously don't get what Brian sees in Tiffi." Ashley said, three year old Frankie sat on the floor with his toys watching her talk not really understanding her. But also kind of bored as she had been playing with him until the phone rang. He pouted thoughtfully for a moment, a little sad that he was alone but then he smiled as he could play pirates!

He pushed to his feet and looked around the room, he liked Uncle Tom's house; it was full of cool things that were all in reach. He moved around the room deciding what would make a good treasure. He pulled the car keys off the table and stuffed them in the front pocket of his overalls and moved on picking up pens and a sparkly hair clip that he'd seen Ashley wear in hair once.

After he picked it up, he spotted a bag on the floor and rushed to it. He remembered how Daddy would bring home a bag just like it; full of presents and smelly clothes. His nose wrinkled as this bag was just as smelly as Daddy's.

He looked to Ashley, she was still talking on the phone. So that had to mean whatever he found, he didn't have to share. He grinned as he started searching the bag. It didn't take long until he found a tiny treasure box, he used all his strength. It popped open and he gasped as inside was the shiniest treasure he'd ever seen. He pulled them out of the box into his hand, he had to hide his treasure for the game to begin.

* * *

A few hours later,

Tom sat on couch and blew out a breath as he had never have a mission get to the level of FUBU until this moment. He'd left the engagement ring he'd been carrying for months now. It wasn't like he was trying to keep it. He'd tried to pop the question to Sasha multiple times.

It wasn't his fault that for their anniversary when he'd originally planned to propose; she had ended up with stomach flu and vomiting over the side of the basket of the Hot Air Balloon. Nor was it his fault that the picnic he'd planned had been swarmed by bees from the local bee farm. Then there was the beach outing where he ended up with 10 stitches in his shin. After that, the hike where they ended up tick bitten and confronted by a bear. The bear moved on but had left them both with a lasting impression.

He tried the restaurant; the Bombe Alaska he ordered for dessert had been a little heavy on the Bombe as the flames lit up the table cloth and part of Sasha's hair. They had laughed about it, but he was left frustrated and feeling defeated as every time he tried to propose; the world went to hell.

Now, it had gone to hell all over again in a whole new level of crazy. It was starting to feel like the world was conspiring against him. Well, it felt like that back at proposal attempt number three.

"Frankie, tell Uncle Tom where the ring is." he said in a light and careful tone. Frankie looked at him blankly and kicked his tiny legs as he sat on the coffee table opposite Tom. "You're not in trouble but it's very important we know where it is." he told the kid, it had taken them three hours and emergency room trip to ascertain the kid hadn't swallowed the ring. Luckily, Halsey was being looked after by Lt Commander Burk, so they knew the ring was not in the dog.

One would be relieved at that but Tom and Ashley who were in distress while Frankie thought it was great. He clearly loved the attention and thought it was a game. The game being 'Where was the ring?' and Frankie was too good at it. They had to find the ring before Sasha got home and preferably well before Commander Green came to collect her son.

"It looks like this one, but smaller with a diamond...ah sparkly thing on it." he said as he showed Frankie his old wedding ring hoping it would jog the little boy's memory. They had already torn up the house looking for it and Ashley promised him that she hadn't heard the toilet flush or seen Frankie anywhere but the living room. But then she'd been on the phone talking to her friend.

"Treasure." Frankie said with a smile of wonder as he looked at the ring. He tried to grab it but Tom pulled it out of his reach.

"Yes, I know but where did you put the other treasure?" Tom asked him. Frankie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you bring it to me?" he asked, Frankie nodded. Tom helped him to the floor. The kid raced to the heating vent and pointed it. Tom knelt down and lifted the grating out, only to find an array of pens, a random hair clip and teaspoon. The kid was industrious as he'd only been with them for half a day.

"This is not what I'm looking for, Buddy. I need the ring." Tom said as he lifted out the pens and spoon. He reached in further just in case but came up empty.

"There treasure?" Frankie asked pointing to Tom's hand that held the ring he used as an example.

"No, I need the ring you took from my gym bag. You remember? it was in the smelly socks, in a tiny box?" Tom asked, hoping he was getting somewhere as the sound of the clock ticking in the background. A reminder that time was running out. Frankie looked confused.

"Socks on Tuesday and don't have tiny boxes. Big bins." Frankie said correcting him, it was Tom's time to frown in confusion.

"Socks are garbage trucks, Dad. It's not in the trash." Ashley said as she came back from the kitchen. "Frankie?" She asked, the toddler looked to her. "Uncle Tom really needs what you took from his bag." she told him.

"I don't know." Frankie replied in an automatic fashion which told Tom the kid had played this game too many times.

"Ring, circle like this." Tom said as he showed his old wedding band to Frankie. Frankie peered at it closely. "Take me to where you hid it." he told him, Frankie looked around the room for a moment before he moved to his toy stack and pulled out his stacking rings toy. He pulled off the top piece holding it out to Tom.

"Ring." Frankie said proudly holding it out to him. Tom groaned as he pressed his face into hands. He shook his head as he couldn't believe how difficult this was. This kid made dealing with Russians and Immunes downright easy.

"It's ok, Dad. We'll find the ring." Ashley assured him, sensing his stress and frustration, "We know it has to be in the house somewhere." she added, Tom scrubbed a hand down his face and nodded Ashley was right. He was not going to be beaten but three year old.

"Frankie, let's play a game." Tom said, Frankie's eyes lit up at the word 'game'. "We're going to be treasure hunters. We're looking for another one of these." he said holding up the ring. "Ok?" he asked him.

"Ok." Frankie said, he was off again but this time he ran into the kitchen. Tom followed him as the kid pointed up at the cookie jar. Tom opened the jar and sifted through contents but came up empty on the engagement ring.

"The ring isn't here." Tom told Frankie.

"Cookies and Milk, please." Frankie said politely. Tom looked down at the little boy who stared up at him with the most innocent expression. Tom now understood why the Greens had practically burned rubber off their tyres to get away for their wedding anniversary weekend.

"We're being held hostage by-" Tom stopped as the front door open.

"Hey! I'm home." Sasha called out, "What's going on?!" She asked as she clearly saw the mess Ashley and Tom had left in their search. "Were we robbed?" she asked them as she came into the kitchen and placed her keys on the bench.

"You're home early." Tom stated, Sasha gave him a wry smile before sharing a quick kiss in greeting.

"Yes, slow day. The mess?" Sasha asked him and Ashley.

"Frankie hid the friendship ring that Tiffi gave me." Ashley lied, Sasha narrowed her eyes at the teen. "I'll clean up, promise but Frankie won't tell me where the ring is." Ashley told her.

"Frankie, tell us where the ring is." Sasha said firmly, she gave the boy her best 'don't make me angry' look. It usually got a male of any age to comply except Frankie it seemed as he didn't crack.

"Milk and cookies, please?" Frankie said with an adorable smile.

"No, you can have fruit. Now where is the ring?" Sasha asked him.

"Cookies." He stated, Tom felt like it was the kid's demands to release the information of where the ring was as they'd already searched his person.

"Fruit." Sasha told him, making it clear to the kid he was not getting a cookie even if he did produce the ring.

"1 cookie?" Frankie bargained as he held up one finger.

"No." Sasha said, her fierce expression breaking somewhat as the kid was too cute to stare down.

"Ah let's not be hasty." Tom said to Sasha as he pulled a cookie out the jar on the bench. He crouched down and held the cookie in front of Frankie. "Cookie for a ring." he told him.

"Cookie mine." Frankie said as he tried to grab for it but Tom held it out of his reach. Sasha laughed as her phone rang. She stepped away to take the call.

"No, you have to give me the ring first." Tom told Frankie firmly.

"My treasure. Now Cookie." Frankie told him in a frustrated manner. He nearly knocked Tom off balance as he tried to climb up Tom to grab the cookie.

"Yes, I know it's treasure but no cookie until I have the ring." Tom told him, completely exasperated as he didn't know how to reach the kid and there was no way he was interrupting Kara and Danny's weekend getaway. No, he'd had two kids and survived their terrible twos and well... he'd missed the terrible threes but it wasn't hard concept. He just had to find a work around that didn't cross the line with Danny and Kara's parenting style.

"Dad. Dad." Ashley said in a nervous manner, Tom pulled himself out of trying to find a solution to looking at his daughter. She had paled some and her eyes wide in fear.

"What?" Tom asked, she tilted her head towards the living room.

"Fish tank." Ashley said in a low voice as she tried to act like everything was cool.

"Oh, sh-ugar." Tom said as Sasha was standing at the fish tank talking on her mobile phone. There in the damn tank was the missing ring case. Frankie must have opened it and tossed it in the tank, somehow it had settled at the bottom just perfect; like a treasure chest flashing to the world the engagement ring.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked as she turned her back to the living room so Sasha could read her. The woman was a super spy who could smell a lie before it was told.

"Act cool. If we pretend we don't see it. Then she maybe she won't notice." Tom said, Ashley threw him a look of disbelief.

"She notices everything!" Ashley hissed at him as Tom waved at Sasha. It was so not acting cool.

* * *

"No, I understand." Sasha said as she spoke on the phone. She looked into the fish tank noticing the beautiful engagement ring sitting at the bottom. She looked towards the kitchen and inwardly smiled as Frankie was trying to climb Tom for the cookie in his hand. The kid was adorable.

She gave a wave which Tom returned, she could see he and Ashley were tense. She didn't blame them, she realised that Frankie had made off with the ring. An engagement ring, she was tired of waiting for. She knew Tom had been trying to propose to her for a while now. She'd prefer he just ask her without all the dog and pony shows. Preferably before she lost more than a couple inches of hair and anymore of her dignity given she still couldn't believe all the mishaps of the past few months.

But there sat the ring, at the bottom of the fish tank. Her boyfriend and his daughter were trying to pretend it wasn't the ring they were looking for. Well, fine. She'd let them sweat it out and have a little fun.

* * *

Late into the night,

Tom waited a full hour to make sure Sasha had fallen asleep before he slipped out of their bed. He, Ashley and Even Sammy tried to get the ring out of the fish tank. But every time they were thwarted. Either Frankie was acting up loud enough to draw Sasha's attention to the living room or Sasha just being in the room or pottering around to notice them.

But Tom made sure this time he'd get the ring. He'd made love with Sasha and satisfied her do completely that it put her into a happy coma until dawn. It was possibly the best mission he'd had to date, and now he had to get the ring and secure it out of anymore prying hands.

He walked into the living room, he didn't bother putting on the lights. He knew exactly where he was going as he moved to the fish tank. Just as he was about to stick his hand into the tank when the lights snapped on. Tom pulled his hand back and turned to see Sasha at the doorway.

"Everything ok?" Sasha asked him.

"Couldn't sleep." Tom lied as he'd rather be sleeping curled up around her. Hell, she was supposed to be passed out. He obviously didn't do a good enough job of making her boneless.

"Because you were missing this?" she asked as she held up her left hand. There on glittering on her ring finger was the engagement ring. He looked into the fish tank and saw the box was gone. Then he looked back her with a stunned expression. "Ashley's friend has expensive taste for a friendship ring." Sasha told him mockingly as she walked over to him, they both knew it was not a friendship ring.

"How did you get out without any of us noticing?" Tom asked her incredulously, then it hit him. "Frankie streaking through the house." he said as he remembered them all chasing the naked three yr old around the house as he'd 'gotten' away from Sasha when she'd been bathing him. Sasha just grinned at him, unrepentant for her actions.

"Yep, he loves to run free. You really think I wouldn't notice the new treasure chest in the fish tank?" Sasha asked with a chuckle.

"I hoped but I should know better by now. The ring looks good on you." He said as he lifted her left hand up in his. He liked seeing the ring on her finger.

"Hmm, I was going to watch you all squirm over the ring being missing over breakfast tomorrow but I decided some mercy was in order." She said teasingly.

"Will you spare me some more of that mercy and become my wife?" he asked her, Sasha wore an amused smile and Tom was sure she would laugh at him. Not because he asked her to marry him but because he was squirming again in an awkward situation as his plans of the 'perfect' proposal had been completely blown out of the water.

"I'm wearing the ring, aren't I?" she asked him in a serious manner, but her eyes still crinkled in amusement.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he asked her as he wanted to be sure there was no room for miscommunication.

"Yes." she replied, Tom pulled her into his arms and about to kiss her...

"Cookie time?" Frankie asked, Sasha and Tom reluctantly stepped apart; they turned to mischief maker who stood at the door way with a hopeful smile. They'd put him to bed hours ago and yet here he was awake in the middle of the night.

"Bedtime." Tom corrected as the kid was trouble and when they got that kid back into his bed. He and Sasha were going to privately celebrate their engagement.

* * *

**The End.**


	2. The Boy with The Dirty Balloons

_A/N: So, I've decided to make a series of random short fics of the crew babysitting Frankie and sometimes to aftermath. I will add to it when I get inspired. Hope you all stick around and get a laugh as I sure giggled while writing it._

* * *

**_The Boy with the Dirty Balloons_ **

* * *

_"_ I can't believe we're plotting Wolf and Miller's murder." Danny said as he watched his son play in the lounge room from the kitchen. He and Kara were washing up the plates from dinner.

"They are balloons made out of condoms with cartoon faces of Wolf and Miller on them." Kara reminded him, as she looked at the offensive objects sitting by Frankie.

It was two inflated Condoms with cartoon faces of their friends Wolf and Miller. They had been Frankie's favourite toy for the past month much to Danny and Kara's mortification as it wasn't like they could be mistaken as Balloons. No, they looked like condoms inflated with air to three times it's deflated size. Frankie loved taking them everywhere and telling everyone about how he was in a team just like Daddy.

"I know, you didn't run into Captain Slattery at the park. It was awkward as hell, he made me feel like I let Frankie run around with a blow up doll." Danny said as he still remembered how uncomfortable that day had been.

"Well, you didn't have to deal with it at the PX or the doctors office. Do you know how many Mommies glared at me like I was taking away their child's innocence? I was told Frankie couldn't go to Steve's birthday party because of the balloons. They are stunting his chances of making friends and having a social life." Kara told him, she felt guilty for being manipulated by other moms on base but she wanted Frankie to be a happy kid who played with other kids.

Honestly, she had allowed Frankie to have the condoms for too long but every time she tried to take them away Frankie put up the worst stink. She hated seeing him cry. The one time, she'd stuffed them into a closest and Frankie had cried for over an hour like the balloons were real people who died. So she returned them to Frankie who instantly brightened up. After that, she had tried everything including bribery which she loathed to so as it set a precedence. But Frankie was attached to the condoms.

"Seriously? If that's the case, then we have to kill 'em. I'll find a pin. I'm sure I got one in my sewing kit." Danny said, he wasn't overly concerned for Frankie's social development like Kara given Frankie was three.

But kid's birthday parties were rare and the only time he indulged in food that he forbade himself from eating. And, the parties were the only time he got to hang around other men who were Dads. It was like a really good parenting seminar with home baked cupcakes and other food delights. It helped him touch base that he wasn't a complete screw up in the father department and he got a lot of good tips from the other guys. Last thing he needed was for them to be banned over a couple condom balloons.

"That'll make noise. We need it to deflate quietly in the night." Kara told him, she couldn't believe in all her days she'd ever end up talking about this. But apparently having a kid opened up a whole new world of crazy and wonderful experiences.

"I still think we open the window and pretend that they flew away in the night. They had a special mission to get to and hate goodbyes. At least then we only have to deal with him thinking they'll come back." Kara said with a sigh, she had had way too long to think about this and had a whole story ready to use too. She could handle Frankie missing the balloons like he did his father when Danny was deployed.

"Ok, open window works. When he's asleep I'll take them out. Hopefully, this will be over by morning." Danny said.

* * *

1 month earlier,

Kara kissed Danny one last time before she opened the door. She smiled as Frankie, Miller and Wolf had returned from the local fair. The guys had been a life saver as Kara and Danny had needed a couple hours to get their affairs in order before Danny was called for a mission. They also indulged in some 'adult time' given it wasn't everyday they had an afternoon to themselves.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Kara asked, she struggled to keep her tone light the whole way through the sentence as she looked at the balloons on the ground. "Are those?" She started to asked but stopped as she didn't need Frankie asking what a condom was or adding it to his vocabulary.

"Shoe laces, yep." Miller said, purposefully being obtuse as he knew what she was referring to.

"These came from the street fair?" Danny asked as he joined Kara at the door and knelt down to his son and took a closer look.

"They are called Ewic and Woof." Frankie said as he held the balloons in his arms like they were the best thing since sliced bread.

"Dear God, they have names." Kara stated in quiet exasperation, she knew when Frankie named something, it meant Frankie had an attachment to it. It was never leaving their home.

"Well, we got balloons- real helium balloons but they flew away. The little tacker was beyond himself with grief. We couldn't bring him home in tears." Wolf started to explain.

"We tried to get new ones but the guy was gone." Miller added.

"So we improvised." Wolf said proudly. Danny covered his son's ears and looked up at his friends. He gave them ten points for ingenuity and creativeness but a solid two on babysitting and appropriate kid's toys.

"With Condoms?" Danny asked incredulously. He released his hands from Frankie's ears and pretended to be cool with it all. As he had to assume they didn't use used condoms and had Frankie's emotional state in their best interests than trying to mess with Kara and Danny by stressing them out.

"Work with what you got." Wolf said.

"Wolfman's is like 10 years out of date. Mine expired last year. So the latex can't last forever." Miller told him in a matter of fact manner as he and Wolf clearly saw the amusement of it all. They clearly missed the problem of how socially unacceptable it was for a kid to run around with condoms for balloons.

"It was two years out of date." Wolf corrected Miller, "And we made sure to wipe off the lube." he assured them.

"Yes, cause that's what I was really concerned about." Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, we had to wipe off the lube to draw the faces on them." Miller said correcting Wolf's statement. To Kara, they were just digging themselves a deeper grave.

"Uhuh," she replied drily.

"In case you're wondering, Woof is the ribbed one given he has a more chiselled jaw. I'm the one with the hat. I wouldn't have had to wear a hat if Wolf had blown me like a real woman." Miller added, Danny snorted a laugh and even Kara couldn't help but smile at the innuendo.

"I'm not going there." Wolf told him before he looked to Kara and Danny. "How was your afternoon?" he asked them.

"It was good, we got everything we needed to do finished. So, thank you for watching Frankie for us." Kara said as she couldn't be mad at them when they were doing them a favour.

"Anytime. But we gotta go, there's a footy game being screened from Australia at our watering hole." Wolf said.

"Frankie say goodbye to your uncles." Danny told his son.

"Hold please." Frankie told Danny as he passed over the condom balloons to him.

"Sure." Danny said as he took the balloons from Frankie. He had to admit it the first time he'd hugged condoms in his life. He watched his son hug his friends goodbye. Soon the men were gone, he and Kara were faced with their newest parenting problem.

"Ewic and Woof please." Frankie said, Danny passed the balloons down to Frankie.

"Here you go." he told him, Frankie thanked him.

"It'll pass right?" Danny asked her as Frankie raced into the lounge room and starting his new balloon friends his toys.

"Yeah, I mean they are old. They can't survive a three yr old." Kara hoped.

* * *

2 weeks earlier,

Mike stopped for a water break and frowned as Frankie streaked past him onto the playground. He rattled two balloons behind him. His eyes narrows as the balloons had a very distinct shape. But it couldn't be what he was thinking. Maybe his self imposed abstinence wasn't a great idea after all. But he was pretty sure if he would hallucinate sex shapes everywhere it would've happened over a year ago. Those were definitely inflated condoms on strings.

"Morning Sir," Danny said as he stopped at the bench by the water bubbler.

"Green, didn't know there was a toy shortage." Mike said conversationally.

"What?" Danny asked.

"The balloons are rather lewd." Mike said jutting a thumb in Frankie's direction.

"Yeah," Danny said with a sigh as he knew his ass was toast. "Taylor and Miller babysat Frankie, they improvised the toys. Frankie's become attached to them. We tried to accidentally kill them." Danny saw Mike's frown. "The balloons. It didn't work. Turns out the rubber is very sturdy. Sir." he informed Mike.

"I'm sure a KaBar or a well placed pin could fix that problem." Mike told him, he'd never let his kids run around with condoms for balloons. He wouldn't let them out the door with a t-shirt that said 'damn' on it.

"I know, I tried and Frankie caught me before I could do it. I couldn't do it, Sir." Danny confessed, he could take out bad guys without hesitation but kill a couple condom balloons nearly broke him as he hated seeing Frankie cry.

"You know, you can't let your kid have power over you. So my advice, kill the balloons before he becomes a social pariah." Mike said as he let the man have some slack as the firstborn was always spoiled and frankly the one that was a learning exercise for the parents.

"Yeah, but he's really attached to them. Did your kids ever-"

"Get attached to blown up Condoms? No." Mike told him, his lips quirked into a faint smile. "But I wish you luck with that one." he added before he continued on his run.

* * *

1 week earlier,

"Commander Green," the medical receptionist said with a smile as Frankie and Kara came in for their flu shots. She rose from her chair and looked over the desk down at Frankie.

"Hi, here with Frankie." Kara told her.

"Hey Frankie, those are -" the woman stopped as she clearly saw the condom balloons that had survived three weeks of play dates, parks and rough housing. She had hoped he'd get bored with them or at least lose them a long the way but no such luck. "Some cute balloons you got there. Do they have names?" she asked Frankie.

"Ewic and Woof. They are my team. I'm like Daddy." Frankie told her proudly, he made sure to show off the cartoon faces on them too. Kara looked up to the ceiling wishing there was a God to save her from this.

"Wow, they are lucky to have you." the receptionist told her. She checked them in, and Kara took Frankie to a seat. Frankie picked up the balloons from the ground and hugged them as they patiently waited for their names to be called.

"Hey buddy." Wolf called as he'd come from the back area of the office clearly coming from the physical therapist.

"Uncle Wolf!" Frankie said as he happily bounced down from his chair and hugged Wolf. They two walked back to Kara where Frankie climbed back into his chair with his balloons next to him.

"Looks like our balloons are going strong." Wolf said as he sat at a chair opposite them. He wore a Cheshire cat grin as he was enjoying this.

"I take care of them." Frankie assured him.

"Just remember, they don't need any medicine or shots cause they are immune to colds and flus." Wolf told him, Kara glowered at him as she had hoped to get the doctor to kill the damn things as she didn't have the heart to do it herself. She still wasn't sure how the condoms had lasted this long given Frankie wasn't gentle with them. But they had.

"Ok." Frankie promised, Kara glared at Wolf as he was not helping her.

"How's the shoulder?" Kara asked Wolf.

"It's good. I see you haven't kill my rubber counterpart yet." he said.

"Give it time." Kara assured him.

* * *

Current day, a few hours after Frankie's bedtime.

"I have them." Danny said to Kara as He came into their room with the balloons. "God, they are creepy." he said as he looked at the faces staring at him. He passed the balloons to Kara. "Scissors." he said as he passed the scissors to her.

"Goodbye Ewic and Woof." She said, she cut small holes in the bottom where the balloons were tied and watched with satisfaction as it deflated. Once they were fully deflated, she wrapped the condoms up in tissues and tossed them in the bin in the bathroom. She couldn't wake tomorrow and start their lives with a normal day and eat breakfast without two inflated condoms at the table.

"I'm so glad that is over." Danny said as he welcomed her in bed with kiss.

* * *

The next morning,

Kara and Danny woke up to Frankie squealing loudly. He looked over at the clock on his beside table noting it was 5am.

"Let it begin." Danny sighed, they got out of bed and put on their best game faces but as they came into the room they didn't find Frankie crying. No, he was giggling with joy as the room was filled with at least 50 balloons. All of them with cartoon faces on them.

At least these ones weren't condoms but it didn't improve their situation. "What the?" he asked in disbelief. He picked up the balloon and found a serious face looking back at him, below it had the name 'Captain Tommy'. Danny snorted a laugh at the cartoon and likeness but wished it had been drawn on paper, then they could wallpaper the room than suffer the hell when all the balloons died.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kara said as she showed him one that was a copy of Miller's cartoon face from the original condom balloon. She knew it will given it had been mocking her for the past month. Below it had written 'Ewic Lives'. She looked to the window to find it closed and note stuck to it. She walked over and snatched it off the frame and groan in aggravation as she read the note.

The boys had figured the demise of their condom counterparts was soon. So they decided to Ewic and Woof some friends from the Nathan James to protect them from Kara and Danny's wrath.

"I'm going to destroy Miller and Wolf's social lives for this." Kara promised Danny and herself as she crumpled the note in her hands.

"If it's any consolation, I found you." Danny told her as he showed her a balloon with an happy feminine cartoon face that vaguely looked like her. Scrawled beneath it was 'Mommy'. "It's very flattering and Frankie is happy." he said, indeed their son was as he practically swam through the balloons and taking the time to look at all the cartoon faces.

"I'm nailing that window shut and we're never letting them babysit Frankie together again." Kara grumbled as Danny wrapped an arm around her shoulders to console her.

"Well, at least these aren't condoms." Danny said.

* * *

_**The End** _


	3. The First Diaper is always the worst...

_A/N: If poop and farting is not your cup of tea... I'd give this chapter a skip. Thank you thunderintherain4 for the prompt! I'm sorry it took me so long to fulfill!_

* * *

**If You Gotta Fart, Make Noise!**

* * *

"Thank you for babysitting tonight." Kara said to Miller and Wolf. She hated to admit it but she was looking forward to getting away from Frankie and having some 'adult' time with Danny. It had been weeks since they had time for themselves. With Frankie teething, she was reaching the end of her rope between Frankie's grumping and Danny's Mr Mom routines.

"Don't worry, we're fine with being your third choice for babysitters." Miller reminded them. However, he looked at Danny as he was the one who had ranked them. Kara smiled while Danny frowned darkly. It was his fault for saying as much in the group chat with their friends.

"Just let it go." Danny told them.

"How can we? I get me being at the bottom of the list. I don't know anything about kids but Wolf has loads of experience with kids due to his large family." Miller argued, Wolf nodded in agreement while he held Frankie on his hip. He didn't seem perturbed by the drooling 5 month old who was currently fascinated by his dark stubble.

"8 nieces and nephews all survived in my care." Wolf told him.

"You said you leashed them up in the backyard and threw cereal at them." Danny reminded him.

"It was a joke. You need to find your sense of humour, Green." Wolf told him.

"You're becoming such a Danny Tanner." Miller told Danny, as if it were an insult.

"I'd be Jesse." Wolf said, he smiled and shook his head like he was in a hair advertisement.

"With that hair, for sure. I guess that makes me Joey." Miller told Wolf with a smile. Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Ok, now you guys have that sorted. Danny and I gotta go as we have reservations." Kara told them. "Bye Frankie, be a good boy for Uncle Jesse and Joey." she drawled in amusement. She reached up and smoothed Frankie's soft hair before she stepped away.

"Enjoy yourself." Wolf said, he picked up Frankie's hand and waved goodbye.

"He's drooling a lot and a bit cranky." Danny warned them.

"Probably cutting a new tooth. I read a book about babies in preparation." Miller said proudly.

"Only one book." Danny said a little dazed, it was clear he was rethinking the arrangement and cancelling the dinner.

"Danny, go before Kara decides to hook up with a hot Italian waiter." Wolf advised him, Danny looked over his shoulder to see that Kara was already walking away. Danny turned back to him with a scowl.

"No, she won't. Now, Halsey doesn't need to be walked and follow Frankie's schedule on the fridge. Text me a status update every 30mins and do not eat all our rations." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Wolf and Miller said in unison with mock salutes. Danny scowled at them again before he ran off to catch up with Kara.

"Daddy is such an overprotective papa bear that he's not going to get laid if he doesn't loosen up. No he won't." Wolf cooed at Frankie.

"Rowl." Frankie replied with a grin.

"That a growl, little man?" Wolf asked in amusement, he used the handkerchief around the Baby's neck to wipe the drool off Frankie's face.

"Rowl." Frankie repeated, Wolf and Miller chuckled as it was too adorable.

"Let's get inside. You can show Miller your favourite toys." Wolf said, the three boys returned into the room.

* * *

29 mins later, Wolf and Miller were laughing their asses off as they'd spent the last half an hour setting up the perfect 'Proof of Life' video for Danny. Halsey watched them completely unimpressed by their giggles. While Frankie was bouncing between annoyed at being a puppet and giggling whenever he was tickled.

"Ok, Frankie. It's showtime. You ready?" Wolf asked, he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table while Miller sat on the couch.

"No." Frankie replied.

"Yes, like we've practised." Wolf told him,

"Rowl." Frankie growled at them, before he gave a happy grin.

"Ok, we're good." Wolf said, he placed the paper hat on Frankie's head and lifted him up onto the table. Frankie pushed out his legs and bounced as Wolf held up.

"Ready." Miller said, he played the karaoke music for Fat Scoop 'Be Faithful'. He immediately started recording, then he and Wolf rapped to the song. Wolf danced Frankie on the coffee table, made sure Frankie's little arms lifted up for the 'get your hands up!'.

"Frankie! I can't hear ya! Frankie! Make noise!" Wolf and Miller sang. Frankie grunted and blew a raspberry as he bounced on his feet. "Frankie! I can't hear ya! Frankie! Make noise!" They sang and in that second... Frankie unleashed an impressive long, loud and wet fart right in Wolf's face. The only thing that saved Wolf was 2 inches of padding in the diaper.

Both men were stunned but once Frankie squeaked out a second tiny fart that sounded like a balloon dying. Once it seemed Frankie was finished, the men burst out laughing. Frankie gave the happiest smile they'd seen all night.

"Did you get that?" Wolf asked as he tried to breathe, he lifted Frankie into his lap. Miller nodded as he wheezed from laughing too hard. Then the aroma of hot, sweet and sour feces reached them. "Oh, bugger me!" Wolf exclaimed in disgust and amusement as he lifted Frankie out of his lap and onto the floor. Frankie laughed but it sounded like a cackle and kicked his legs as Miller gagged and Halsey whimpered as he made a fast exit from the room.

"I got shit on my hands." Wolf said in tears as he and Miller were still laughing too hard. 

"Catch him, the carpet is white!" Miller exclaimed as Frankie was crawling around with a onesie that was turning browner by the second. The hilarity of the moment faded quickly as they knew Kara would kill them for getting the carpet dirty.

"Oh shit." Wolf said, he rolled to his feet and picked Frankie off the floor. Frankie gurgled noises of displeasure.

"There are stains?" Miller asked Wolf.

"No, we're clear." Wolf assured him, the smell hit them like a heatwave off a garbage tip.

"Oh the smell." Miller said, he fought his gag reflex.

"Open some windows and don't puke." Wolf ordered and he raced Frankie to the bathroom. 

* * *

"Danny, I'm sure they are fine." Kara said, she was ready to snap his phone in half. She was sitting across from him with clean hair and a beautiful dress that showed off her body without being indecent. He was checking his phone.

"It's been 30 minutes. Why haven't they texted?" Danny asked her.

"Because they are busy. I love Frankie but he can be so feral when he's teething. So, please put away the phone." Kara told him.

"In a minute." Danny said, Kara fed up snatched the phone from his hands and tossed it in her purse. Danny looked stunned by the move as Kara gave a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"They are fine, they'd call us if they need us. You trust them with your life all the time. They will keep Frankie alive too. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll pay attention to me especially if you want something off the menu for dessert." She advised him in a matter of fact manner.

"You're right." Danny replied, he realised he was ignoring his beautiful wife. He had promised her a baby-free dinner. "I'm sorry, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"You're forgiven." Kara said, a sly smile gracing her lips.

* * *

"Oh, it's in my mouth. I can taste it." Miller complained as he could literally taste Frankie's farts. He'd never been more disgusted in his life and he'd shared a wooden hut with 5 other people with a shallow pit toilet. A pit toilet he had voluntarily jumped into to save his life. But this baby was killing him. He'd removed the onesie to find liquid baby shit everywhere on the Frankie's lower body. He had no idea a baby could produce so much shit.

"Come on, Miller. You can do this." Wolf said, he knelt beside Miller in the bathroom and held Frankie up. Though they had debated burning both onesie and diaper. They decided to be adult about it and after a fierce game of scissors, paper, rock; Wolf took care of disposing the dirty diaper and the onesie was soaking in the sink with laundry detergent. But Miller had lost the second game which meant he was in charge of cleaning and changing Frankie.

"I thought babies were supposed to produce tiny dumps." Miller said, he tried not to gag. He hosed the shit off Frankie's body with the detachable shower head.

"It is small but it spreads far, this is a poonami which is not a daily occurrence." Wolf said in a sage manner.

"I feel so blessed to witness this." Miller deadpanned, Wolf chuckled while Frankie babbled happy noises completely unfazed by the hell he'd unleashed on Miller and Wolf.

"You got a little something on your arm." Wolf told him, Miller turned his arm over and saw the streak of shit.

"Oh man, it just goes everywhere." he said as he soaped up his arms for good measure and rinsed them off. "Can't we just keep him in the tub and save on diapers?" he asked Wolf.

"We could, but Danny won't like it." Wolf said before he chuckled, he soaped up Frankie's body and Miller rinsed him again as they were not taking any chances. Once they were satisfied Frankie was clean, Miller turned off the water and wrapped Frankie up in a towel. 

"Now what?" Miller asked.

"Change table in his room." Wolf said, he was teaching Miller how to change his first diaper. They moved into Frankie's room. "Just think. One day, you're going to have children. So, look at this as training as your kids will do all the same stuff." Wolf told him.

"My kids won't smell this bad." Miller said, he laid Frankie onto the bed and gently dried his tiny body. All the while Miller prayed Frankie not to poo or pee after all the effort they'd gone through so far.

"They will smell worse as you do not fart rainbows and unicorns my friend." Wolf told him, Miller snorted a laugh as he doused Frankie with baby powder as per the instructions Wolf had given him.

"Ok fine, I've powdered him. What do I do next?" Miller asked, Frankie giggled and farted, a puff of powder plumed from his tiny backside. Wolf and Frankie laughed evilly, "Oh my god, stop it. you're killing me." Miller pleaded. He stepped away and tried not to inhale the baby powder in the air as he half laughed and half cried.

"I'll take over. You text Danny proof of life?" Wolf asked him.

"No, not yet." Miller said as he moved to the doorway and brushed the excess baby powder off his clothes. He was mess, he was already in awe of Kara as a Naval officer but now? She was Godlike given she looked after Frankie and still managed to keep herself immaculate.

"Oh, you little stinker. Let's get you dressed into something not covered in shit." Wolf told Frankie, he brushed the excess powder off Frankie's butt and diapered his ass quickly before Frankie could go for round three with them. He then reached under the table and pulled out a fresh onesie. "Oh look, a dinosaur onesie." Wolf said with a smile.

"It's not fair that you just did all that like it was nothing." Miller told him, as he texted the video to Danny only to turn around to find Frankie dressed and happy in Wolf's arms.

"Practice and you know babies are sturdier than you think." Wolf told him, Frankie babbled random noises at him. "Oh those are some good words there buddy." Wolf told Frankie with an encouraging smile.

"You'll make a good Dad one day." Miller told him.

"So will you when you have more experience under your belt." Wolf said as they returned to the living room. Thanks to opening the windows and soft evening breeze, the noxious fart smell had dissipated.

"I don't know, I'd like to have a family. If I meet the right person, I never had a Dad, so I don't really know what makes a good one." Miller told Wolf.

"My folks told me that it doesn't take much except a lot of love and patience. Also to remember it takes a village to raise a kid, so as not to be afraid of asking for help." Wolf said.

"Did you ever have kids?" Miller asked, Wolf was usually upfront about his life but there was still so much that was left unsaid. There was always something in Wolf's expression that said he didn't want to talk about it. So, Miller usually backed off out of respect as everyone lost something or someone during the pandemic.

"No, it's just something that came up once upon a time." Wolf said poignantly, Frankie gave a loud burp. "This kid is just full of gas tonight." he observed with a chuckle. Frankie gave a happy sigh as he leaned into Wolf's body.

"Now, the excitement is over. Should I see what's in the kitchen?" Miller asked as he was strangely hungry given what they had endured.

"Definitely. I think we all deserved a treat after that debacle." Wolf said.

* * *

**The End.**


	4. It's Just a Little Extra Protein

_A/N: Warning...there is a spider in this episode. Also, Thank you for all the reviews! They always make me smile :)_

* * *

**_It's Just A Little Extra Protein_ **

* * *

"Burk and Val…" Kara drawled in surprise as she opened the door to find them both standing on her front porch. She had only been expecting Burk alone.

"She heard I was babysitting and wanted to tag." Burk explained.

"Why?" Kara asked, she shook her head. "Actually it doesn't matter, you guys are lifesavers." she said as she welcomed them into the house. It was utter chaos as Danny had been spin up for a mission. She had been called in for an emergency meeting. She hoped that the two events did not coincide with one another.

"Nothing like being the last one in the babysitter's club to be picked for a gig." Burk said with a grin, he knew was last to be called in for babysitting duty.

"You're always busy." Kara reminded him, she pulled her cover on and grabbed Frankie before he ran out the door. She lifted him up into her arms and swiped the drool off his face.

"How am I supposed to meet the love of my life if I'm babysitting on Fridays and weekends?" Burk asked her.

"Yes, valid point." Kara conceded as she felt he was being ridiculous given they only asked him twice to cover date night in the last year. But she didn't have time to tell him that as she had to go. "Now, he's been fed and changed but there's a list on the wall of numbers, his schedule and dietary requirements. He's also at the stage where he's sticking everything in his mouth. So, make sure he doesn't swallow anything as I will know." she told the two.

"How will you know?" Val asked her.

"He ate a sticker last week, I know this because it was in his diaper the next day." Kara said.

"Ok." Val replied a little horrified. Kara smothered a smile as motherhood was not for the weak.

"You'll both be fine." Kara assured them, she kissed Frankie's cheek and passed him to Burk. He lifted Frankie into his arms with a surprised expression on his face.

"Whoa, he's sturdy." Burk mused as he was expecting the 20month old boy to be lighter.

"Danny's genes. I'll be back in two hours...no, three max. Thank you!" Kara said as she raced off.

"It's just us." Burk said, they waved as Kara drove away. "Why did you want to babysit with me?" he asked Val as they went back inside the house.

"We don't hang out that much and you're Alisha's friend." Val answered.

"So, we should be friends?" Burk asked in amusement, he didn't believe her for a minute. Sure, he was friends with Alisha but Val didn't need to butter him up as Alisha didn't listen to him at the best of times.

"I was hoping we could bond a little and Alisha wants kids. So, I figure I put some time with a kid and see if I like it." Val said, she caved to his droll look. "What?" she asked as his droll look turned into a smile.

"You love her." Burk teased.

"Of course I do." Val said with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, then here you go." Burk said, he passed Frankie to her. Val held Frankie under the arms and looked distinctly uncomfortable like he was about to chew off her arms if she held him closer. Burk inwardly laugh as he was no longer at the bottom of the list of worst babysitters on the base.

"Oh, hello Frankie, time to go play with some toys." Val said, she immediately placed Frankie onto the floor. Burk tried not to laugh as she herded the toddler where his toys were. "So, you really that hard up for a date?" she asked, she kicked off her boots and perched herself on the arm rest of the chair.

"What?" Burk asked as he didn't know what she was referring to.

"You need all your weekends and no girlfriend." Val stated.

"I'm having fun." Burk said as he avoided eye contact by watching Frankie.

"At your age?" Val asked incredulously.

"That is not nice." Burk told her, he moved to Frankie who had found the TV remote and was gnawing on the end of it. "No, remotes don't go in the mouth. Here, have a yellow Duplo. I'm sure it's delicious." Burk said, Frankie grabbed it from him and shoved the corner of the Duplo piece into his mouth. Burk made a face of disgust as he wiped the remote on the back of Frankie's t-shirt before he moved to the bookcase and placed it on a high shelf. "I want to settle down but it's hard." he said, he felt despondent about the entire process of dating.

"What happened with Ravit?" Val asked.

"She had to go back home. She's been ghosting me ever since." Burk said, it stung that she never returned his call but it was clear she had moved on. Last he heard from Wolf was Ravit was doing well, her recovery was slow but she was with her family.

"Why not go after her?" Val suggested. Burk had thought about it, but what stopped him going was his fear of rejection. So many people were involved in his life that it was hard not to be frozen by fear of forever being looked at with pity.

"I don't know." Burk said, "Maybe-" he stopped as the largest and hairiest spider that Burk had ever seen crawled out from a pile of Duplo on the floor. "Val." he said as calmly as he could.

"What- Oh no." Val said, she pushed herself up against the wall with her feet on the top of the lounge.

"Keep calm and I'm gonna-NO!" Burk exclaimed. Frankie grabbed the spider and shoved it in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Val exclaimed, they both watched in horror as Frankie munched on the spider. They made sounds of horror and shock as they were frozen in the moment. But Burk snapped out of it first.

"No, bad Frankie. Spit it out." Burk ordered, Frankie stopped chewing and a spider leg popped out of his mouth. "Oh! Oh my god!" Burk crooned in disgust. He flinched and reflexively stepped away.

"Dude!" Val cringed in fear. Burk nutted up and knelt down on the ground in front of Frankie.

"Spit it out. Now. No, don't swallow." Burk said, he held out his hand for the dead spider to land into. "Spit it out." He ordered sternly, but Frankie pulled the leg off and placed it in his hand. "No, all of it." Burk told him, his hand shook from the single spider leg in his palm. He felt the urge to vomit in revulsion. He hated spiders.

"Grab it out of his mouth." Val told him.

"You grab it out of his mouth!" Burk told her, she was in it with him and doing nothing. He felt Frankie's hand, he turned and watched as Frankie shoved the leg in his mouth and munched. "No!" Burk shouted as Frankie swallowed. He didn't know what to do at all but stare in horror as Frankie's eyes welled up with tears. He opened his mouth and let out a loud wail.

"What do we do now?" Val shouted over the noise.

"I don't know." Burk said stunned.

"You're the Navy!" Val told him.

"THEY DON'T TRAIN US FOR THIS!" Burk shouted as loudly as he could over Frankie's crying. The kid had a pair of lungs. "HE ATE A SPIDER! THERE IS NOTHING IN HIS MOUTH!" Burk told her.

"I CAN SEE THAT." Val shouted back, Burk tried to think of solutions and then it hit him what they should do.

"I GOT AN IDEA! GRAB HIS FEET!" Burk said, he picked up Frankie who was wailing up a storm.

"Ok!" Val shouted, they raced Frankie into the kitchen. Burk stopped at the sink, Val grabbed Frankie's legs while Burk held his top half over the sink. He turned on the water and splashed it up into Frankie's face. It only made Frankie cry louder.

"We have to stop, this isn't working. We're just waterboarding a baby!" Burk shouted, it was not working.

"What if you stick your fingers in his mouth and make him puke?!" Val said, Burk righted Frankie up and sat him on the edge of the sink. His tiny face was red and covered in snot, water and tears.

"Go right ahead." Burk told her, Val made a face.

"Ok, ok, let's calm down and think." Val said, she didn't want to put her fingers anywhere near Frankie if she could help it.

"We should call Kara or go to the hospital." Burk argued.

"No way, she'll murder us both and Alisha will never trust me with our future children. I'll google the spider and see what the internet says." Val said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Oh yeah, google the problem!" Burk told her over Frankie's crying. The noise was of his cries were short circuiting Val's brain as she tried to remember the spider she very much wanted to forget.

"I can't remember what the spider looked like!" Val shouted at him.

"Big hairy spider!" Burk told her.

"If only I had taken a photo!" Val said, kicking herself for not thinking of it earlier. A knock sounded at the door, they both shared a look of 'oh shit' as they knew they were toast. Burk went to the door with a screeching Frankie. Burk opened the door to find a very dishevelled Tex. His hair was a mess, he had sweatpants with one leg pushed up. His flannel shirt misbuttoned. He looked at Burk with a dark and frustrated look of exhaustion.

"What is going on? I'm trying to sleep." Tex told them.

"Frankie ate something he shouldn't have." Burk said.

"What?" Tex asked as he couldn't hear Burk over Frankie. "Give me." he said, he held out his hands. Burk passed the wailing child into his arms. "What are you hollering so loudly about?" Tex asked Frankie in a demanding manner, the toddler quietened down from a wail to grumbling noises. "They did what?" Tex asked Frankie, he listened to Frankie's random noises as if the kid was speaking full intelligible sentences. "Oh, that's bad, I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Tex replied, he used the sodden bandanna around Frankie's neck to wipe the water and snot off the kid's face.

"Is Frankie ratting us out?" Val asked Burk in a low voice.

"Seriously?" Burk asked her.

"He's a baby whisperer." Val said, she gestured to Frankie who went from being a potential exorcist client to a sweet and adorable child who smiled and cuddled into Tex's arms.

"What happened?" Tex asked them.

"He ate the biggest forking spider I've ever seen." Val told him.

"You let him eat a spider?" Tex asked them incredulously. Burk and Val reared back at the accusation.

"No, it crawled out of his toys and he just shoved it in his mouth." Burk said in a defensive manner.

"Did the spider have any distinctive features?" Tex asked. Val went back onto her phone.

"I'm trying to find a google image of it." she said, she waited for the internet to just load the images onto her phone but impatience got the best of her. "Oh screw it!" She changed to a drawing app and drew what she remembered. "It looks like this." she said as she showed him the picture she had drawn.

"That is a circle with seven legs." Tex told her.

"We have a leg." Val said, her face lit up. "We have leg! Show him the leg!" she told Burk.

"No, he ate the leg." Burk reminded her, they both shivered in disgust from the memory of it. "It was big and fleshy." he told Tex.

"Well, it was probably a wolf spider, they are harmless to larger beings. He'll be ok, it's just a little extra morning protein or he'll throw it up in the next ten minutes." Tex said.

"He'll live?" Burk asked Tex.

"Yeah." Tex said, as it was nothing but for Burk and Val it was the most traumatising thing to happen to them in the past 6 months. He shifted Frankie in his arms about to hand him back when Burk and Val waved their hands.

"No, please stay. We need supervision." Val told him. Tex snorted a laugh and sighed in resignation.

"Ok, but I'm not changing any diapers or cleaning up the vomit." He told them.

"Oh God, don't vomit." Val begged Frankie, she looked to Tex. "We don't have to tell Kara or Danny about this, do we?" she asked him.

"I don't have to tell them anything. You guys do." Tex said with a chuckle.

"I'm not telling her." Val told Burk, the two played a game of Scissors, paper, rock which she lost.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kara returned home to find the house was spotless and suspiciously quiet with exception of Tex snoring on her couch. Frankie was sprawled on his chest snoozing while Burk and Val sat in the kitchen. Kara quietly closed the door so as not to wake up Tex as she knew he'd been doing teaching the recruits night combat for the past few days.

"Hey guys." she said as she came into the kitchen and joined the two at the table. "I didn't expect you to clean." she said as Burk and Val looked incredibly guilty but she didn't know why.

"It was nothing, once Frankie and Tex passed out there was nothing to do." Val said in a nonchalant manner.

"How was Frankie?" Kara asked as she was not going to question a nice surprise.

"Full disclosure: your kid has lightning speed reflexes." Val told her, it raised a red flag in Kara's mind.

"Ok." Kara replied slowly, Burk and Val shared a look and Burk tilted his head at Kara like it was Val's job to tell her something.

"He ate a spider that was massive and hairy. I can't believe it fit in his mouth and I will be having nightmares about it for the rest of my life." Val blurted out.

"Oh ok." Kara said relieved. "Is Frankie ok?" she asked them.

"Yeah, he's fine. We thought we should tell you in case you find spider parts in his crap." Burk told her.

"I appreciate that." Kara said with a smile.

"Why are you so calm?" Burk asked suspiciously.

"We don't have venomous spiders here and Frankie ate a cockroach the other day, he was fine after that." Kara said dismissively.

"So, we're ok? You're not mad?" Val asked.

"We're good, Frankie is healthy and happy. That's all I ask. So, thanks for looking after him." Kara told them.

"That's it?" Burk said as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes, though Danny is going to lose his mind when he finds out." Kara said with a grin.

* * *

_**The End.** _


End file.
